


Lydia's Journal

by SolarNexus



Series: Tales of the heros [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Sidon and link peak a look at Lydia's journal., Spoilers in parts for a family link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: Sidon and Link take turns to read certain excerpts in Lydia's journal.Sometimes 10 years is too long for loved ones to be away
Series: Tales of the heros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079582





	Lydia's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This journal introduces a few spoilers for a family link and also some new characters!
> 
> The ages go up in each entry. 
> 
> Entry 1 is 10 years old  
> 2nd entry is 12  
> 3rd entry is 16  
> 4th entry is 17  
> 5th entry directly takes place at the end of a family link.  
> 6th entry describes the aftermath of a family through time  
> The 7th entry is 21  
> And the final entry is when both the twins are 24

_ So.  _

_ Mum and dad got me this journal to put my words down.  _

_ I think it's a good idea!  _

_ Oh and im 10 years old today! But i gotta share it with stinky Loren. I asked mum why i had to share my birthday and she said 'you have to share because you're twins'  _

_ Im gonna ask dad if we can move my birthday.  _

_ _____ _

_ So we went back to the zora domain today! I think we go back on the regular because dad still misses miss Mipha and wants to spend more time with Sidon!  _

_ I really like sidion, hes so kind and has a really nice smile, makes you feel optimistic.  _

_ I asked if we could go see farosh at faron woods today and Sidon didn't see why we couldn't so we asked dad and he dropped us off by the stable!  _

_ Apparently the best place to see farosh is at the bridge so we went there! But it was so boring to wait, so me and sidon talked to each other, he told me more about miss Mipha and she sounded really nice…its a shame that she's not here now… _

_ But we saw farosh shortly after and they looked so pretty! Sidon was a bit wary because Farosh had electricity running from them but he looked so amazed and said that the dragon was magnificent! And by the time we got back i was so tired that i immediately fell asleep. _

_ At least dad was around, he said he was at the uh….Zonai ruins? So he took us back to the domain.  _

_ ___ _

_ Happy birthday to me! 16 years old, who'd've thought it. Me. Living to see 16 years.  _

_ Loren is being annoying as per usual. Still stinky too. But dad gave me the sheikah slate! So i visited the domain and gave sidon a surprise!  _

_ I think i scared him because he choked on his fish. But after that he was more than happy to spend the day with me, he even took me to see that travelling clothes merchant and i was able to get a really nice tunic! Its so comfy and soft and i really have to thank sidon for taking me to them.  _

_ We also walked about the domain and ate some wildberry ice cream! Sidon didn't like it that much so he gave his to me oh and we even visited Vah Ruta! Its a shame the beast isn't working anymore but mum and Loren said they're working on a way to activate it again.  _

_ If i can be honest…in recent years I've noticed that…i like sidon far more than a friend.  _

_ Loren says its a stupid crush that I'll grow out of and, he may be right but, I don't think this is something I'll grow out off… _

_ ___ _

_ It feels like Hylia is playing such a big prank on me! For the child of the hero i don't feel very  _ **_heroic_ ** _.  _

_ I visited the korok forest with dad today and i saw the master sword in its little hold thingy, even though it was in its stand…i could hear it talk to me?  _

_ Dad was busy with the little koroks so naturally i took this chance to walk over to it and..it was still talking to me…well..i couldn't help but touch it!  _

_ It was weird though..i had an urge to pull it out but as i tried to get it out the stand i felt so  _ **_dizzy_ ** _ but somehow, i did it!  _

_ The sword itself spoke to me and i let a small scream out, it seems that the deku tree had been watching this exchange because he finally spoke to me and explained that i was worthy of carrying the sword.  _

_ Im 17! I don't know how to look after such a sword as that!  _

_ The deku tree asked me if i wanted to put the sword back in its stand for now and i nodded. I just…. _

_ I don't want to save the land of hyrule. Is that selfish? I just want to rear up horses and fish! Maybe have a farm by the zora domain….or live in lurelin village!  _

_ Mum and dad were the ones to stop everything bad happening weren't they? Then…why does the sword ask for me instead… _

_ ___ _

_ I feel like..after everything with Aether…i just want to have a peaceful life.  _

_ Sidon gave me a token of his affection towards me, its my own Zora armour! And, he asked if i wanted to be part of his family.  _

_ I've…I've never been so happy before, i feel like I've finally found the place i always wanted to be..to feel accepted, even.  _

_ Old muzu doesn't exactly like our engagement but Sidon put him in his place. I think it was along the lines of _

_ 'Muzu, if things had turned out differently with Mipha and Link then Lydia would already be family. Why be so affronted by an engagement that was also made 100 years ago?' i feel like…Muzu still has time to learn and understand. Even if i have to teach the old cod fish.  _

_ When i told dad i think he was close to crying - happy crying of course but still crying. Loren was just happy to have a Zora brother (even if it is a brother in law) and mother….she sort of squealed in excitement?  _

_ Im not sure, it was all a rush and a blur. But King dorephan wanted the ceremony to be held in the domain and, i don't think anyone has objections to that. I think everyone was excited that sidon was finally going to be married!  _

_ ___ _

_ It's…weird. _

_ Going back in time. Seeing your parents so young and inexperienced…just teenagers.. _

_ Mipha was kind! Really kind actually. I can see why dad wanted to marry her when she was alive. And Sidon managed to say his goodbye to her…to him it was bittersweet…and i know that it hurt him to say that.  _

_ But i think saying that will finally give him closure.  _

_ All of us had a meeting when we got back, and we all agreed to keep this to ourselves, to only speak about it in our journals or to one of the other champions that experienced it.  _

_ It seemed so surreal though…and now i wonder what Hylia has up her sleeve for us the next time. Or for me actually. It's been too quiet…and although I like the peace, i do, it's very peaceful.  _

_ I just can't help but shake the feeling Aether will return with a vengeance. Afterall, Demise has a brand new vessel to use and Hylia has shifted the hero and her vessel about and im starting to wonder what this age for hyrule means.  _

_ Is this a new age of calamity? One more powerful than Ganon ever was? Or will it be an age of prosperity and peace?  _

_ Although if its a new age of calamity, i feel like we'd have to upgrade our defences far more than they are now, if aether and Astor are - or were anything to prove, they would do anything in their power to get what they want.  _

_ Im rambling. But then i suppose that's what this journal is for. Rambling.  _

_ ____ _

_ Me and sidon adopted a beautiful little boy! He didn't have a name when he was first brought in, but when i saw our little zora i  _ **_knew_ ** _ i wanted him in our lives.  _

_ We've decided to call him Ruta. And i think he loves that name.  _

_ Ruta was a bit scared at first, mainly because we took him to Dorephan but he was calm when he knew Dorephan wouldn't hurt him.  _

_ It's been a few months now and Ruta is thriving! He's such a strong swimmer! Fast too. Sidon claims that Ruta's an apex zora…though i believe he may be right with his claims.  _

_ The moment when im currently writing this, i can see both sidon and Ruta down at the waterfall and Sidon is trying to teach ruta to swim up it.  _

_ Sidon had told me that mipha had to help him swim up waterfalls. He was so scared as a sprat….baby fish. But Ruta seems to be progressing well so far.  _

_ Maybe I'll go down and see those two, maybe bring some lunch down to them. They haven't really eaten yet and im not having my boys come back here starving and asking for food.  _

_ ___ _

_ ….Even now i can see the air go dark and the sky go red… _

_ Those visions have been coming back with more frequency now and I've had to tell Loren and the champions about them.  _

_ ….i fear that we don't have long to get everything ready. Even as i write this, me and Loren are heading to the spring of wisdom. The trouble with the roles being reversed is that Loren has to prove that he's able to seal away Demise.  _

_ Even if that means praying in ice cold water.  _

_ Dad, if you read through my journal then, i hope i made you and mum proud.  _

_ And Sidon. My dear sidon, i can't even begin to describe how much i love you and please tell Ruta that I'll be back soon. Im…not sure when that'll be. If Loren and Robbie recoded the shrine correctly then it shouldn't take a 100 years for me to be healed.  _

_ This may be my last entry for a while…i may not know what happens next but i have hope the land of hyrule prospers.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'd also like to think that because all the roles are reversed, that Loren would have to prove himself more than Zelda had to.
> 
> So he'd have to travel to the spring of wisdom if a danger to hyrule would ever come back for Hylia's blessing.
> 
> Is he a bit annoyed with it? Yes. Because he doesn't want to catch a cold mainly. And because the rules of the goddess seems absolutely stupid to him.


End file.
